Despite several thousand years of the design, as well as the manufacture and production, of countless manifestations of tableware and utensils used in the consumption and serving of food, it has been virtually impossible to produce a rounded serving vessel which can be positioned in a stable manner on a flat surface such as a table or counter, unless either a separate base with a flat bottom surface is provided on which or in which the basin component must rest, or in the alternative, the basin component is shaped to provide its own base, i.e., the curvature of the basin component is purposely disrupted or truncated so that the bottom portion of the basin component is flattened or squared-off. In view of these deficiencies of the prior art, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a display/serving vessel for foodstuffs and the like that does not incorporate its own base, thereby avoiding any enforced disruption in the curvature of the basin, while at the same time providing a separate base which does not have a flat bottom surface, yet is esthetically pleasing.